The Morning After
by lovemymurderer
Summary: A one-shot set the day after Bella was changed, and she's still noticing all of the changes. Breaking Dawn spoilers. Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.


The burn in my throat wasn't that bad, really. It was dull enough to be able to suppress it. I didn't _feel_ hungry, not exactly. Not like I _should_ have, at least. I felt so abnormal, so out of place, even in this world. And yet I was being told that this was something extraordinary? How could it possibly be _extraordinary_? This crossed every paranormal line there was, and _that_ was definitely saying something! I'm more agile and graceful, now, with my new body, but I still can't stop tripping over things. I think it may have something to do with the anxiety of this new world.

My body no longer _felt_ like mine, though. My body wasn't this smooth and soft, and yet hard as a rock at the same time. I felt more shimmery now, and more toned. This definitely couldn't be me, right? Maybe I was still human and would just wake up from this dream, only to be gravely disappointed by the sight I would inevitably see in the mirror. I felt my anxiety and dread build up, and I let them. I _kne_w this wasn't a dream. I knew I hadn't slept at all this past night. I wasn't tired in the slightest, when I normally would be. I felt my cheeks want to react as I tried to blush, but nothing came. No heat filled the apples, and I was left a little frustrated by this. I wish my body would do what I wanted it to do.

I blinked open my eyes, still adjusting to the sudden clarity of it all. How I could see every fiber of the soft sheets that were currently around my body. And how I didn't catch a glimpse of the bronze hair I had sought out almost instantly. I sighed heavily, and returned to evaluating my new senses for what felt like the billionth time since I had woken up from that fiery pit of _hell_ yesterday. My hearing was now more sharp than it had been before, and I could hear Edward, rather than see him. I knew he was nearby, just like he always was, but I was momentarily glad for the few moments by myself to reflect. Relief washed over me for this, and gratitude toward him. He probably knew I needed a bit of time to just absorb it all, even if he _couldn't_ read my mind.

The sheets felt heavenly against my newly sensitive skin, but it was nothing compared to the way Edward now felt to me. He was no longer icy cold like I had initially expected. He was _warm_ to me. It wasn't the same warmth as he felt when I was human, I was sure of that, but it was a comfortable heat. One that only grew every time I looked at him. At least _those_ fluttering feelings for him hadn't dissipated like I feared that they would. I still wanted him. _Badly_. I involuntarily felt my body physically ache for him. It was hard _not_ to. I could now clearly see _every_ inch of him, every inch of perfection.

I sighed heavily, and swiftly got to my feet, and raced off to the bathroom with my nightshirt hanging in my wake as if it were struggling to keep up. I found myself pleased that I hadn't managed to demolish anything along the way, or to trip over my own two feet. Oh yes, Emmett would have a _field_ day with that. I couldn't wait to challenge him.

I no longer _needed_ many human moments, but some of them were hard to break. Such as showering, and brushing my teeth. Not to mention my hair, since it still liked to knot up just to annoy me. I would be more perturbed if Edward didn't find it so.. _endearing_. I sighed again, and knowing that I had to look to make sure this was all real. With the lock secure (though I knew any one of them could barge in without a second thought given to the lock itself) I stripped off my clothing and let it fall to the floor. I lifted my eyes to look in the mirror, and stared at the reflection I saw there. It was vivid, and the girl was pale. Paler than she had been, at least. Bags hung under her red eyes, and her hair looked more flowy than usual. I knew it was me, I did. But it was just _odd_ to see myself like this. I still looked like myself, for the most part, but there were no flaws that I could see. No imperfections tarnished my perfect complexion whatsoever. I felt slightly smug and at ease, and yet unnerved at the same instant.

I could hear the rest of my family conversing faintly throughout the house, and knew it would not be long before Edward figured out that I had given up my act of 'sleeping' so he wouldn't see my cherry red eyes. The very thought of him being even remotely repulsed by my appearance frightened me, but I wouldn't let him know that. I'd let him continue to think it was because_ I_ was embarrassed of it because of my self-esteem issues.

Today was definitely going to be a long one.


End file.
